blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bananacaust
shitposter } Casus belli: } Date: } Result: } Preceded by: } Combatants: } } The Bananacaust of December 2014 was the event wherein the hilarious banana meme was spammed all over the >BLOC forums. Events Leading Up to the Bananacaust ♦ Rumsod resets the game, disables registration, deletes the Global Affairs subforum, and goes inactive. ♦ Months pass, the forum mods all stop working. ♦ As one might expect, shitposting increases while the number of players and posters decreases. ♦ A prolific qualityposter called TheGreatManColter returns to >BLOC after months of inactivity. ♦ Shitposting continues to rise as activity continues to fall. ♦ The game dies. ♦ There are less than 400 active nations left. ♦ Russian advertising bots dominate the forum with spam; inactive mods do nothing about it. ♦ Cxcxxxxx gains control of a global moderator's forum account and deletes all threads in the Alliance Affairs subforum. ♦ Shitposting explodes, largely due to one qualityposter called Im_Brian spamming a fuckhuge image all over the place. ♦ Cxc deletes everything off of Alliance Affairs again after one day. ♦ The Bananacaust begins. The Bananacaust Colter The first sign of the impending Bananacaust occurred shortly before Cxcxxxxx purged AA. TheGreatManColter posted a thread with the naked banana picture in Alliance Affairs as a shitpost. After Cxc's first purge, Colter reposted the thread, firmly believing that bananameme was meant to be seen by all. After the second purge, Colter was frustrated that his efforts to spread the good word of le funny banana man were being suppressed by a cold and uncaring moderation team. He prepared for war and posted the picture multiple times on all subforums. Considering his work done, he took some screencaps, showed them off in IRC, and went about his day. You can view images of Colter's early contributions here, here, and here. Brian Im_Brian had already been image-spamming the >BLOC forums, but when he saw the light of Le Funny Banana Meme he knew that his calling was to spread potassium-infused joy to all corners of >BLOC. He spammed three pages worth of banana meme in Alliance Affairs, and also spammed in other subforums as well. So great was Brian's dedication that he created multiple forum accounts to spread the word even further. By the time Brian was done, the Banacaust was a full-blown revolution. You can view an image of Brian's Banana Revolution here You The Bananacaust is still going on right now. Will you join Banana Meme's revolution of freedom or side with a dead admin? The choice is yours. YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE. IT'S OGRE NOW. The End of Banana Meme Eventually it became apparent that two funposters with a really really likable image were no match for the numerous Russian spambots which were overrunning the forums. What remained of the community - a mere eighteen posters - uprooted itself and made a new forum. The old forum was left for the bots to destroy. The Bananacaust died not with mass bans, but with a fizzle in the spirit of giving up. On January 20, 2015, Rumsod returned and deleted the forum, ending any chance of a Bananacaust revival. RIP in peace. By the time Rumsod came back there were only about 200 active nations left in the game. On Friday, January 23, 2015 Rumsod reset the game, marking the end of >BLOC 3.5 and the beginning of >BLOC 4.0, the game having underwent a different kind of death from the previous iterations. A death of sheer inactivity. Category:Event Category:Events